Adrik and Korak
}} }} :Note: '''For the context of this article, Adrik is the Champion of the Dawn Republic, while Korak is the Wyrm King of Bresseras. '''Adrik and Korak are non-player characters from the Dungeons & Dragons series, High Rollers D&D. Description Adrik and Korak are twin brothers of a metallic dragonborn race. They were raised in Bresseras. Their father is the 1902nd Wyrm King. The father favours Korak and let him take over as the Wyrm King after he abdicated his throne due to old age. On the other hand, the father ill-treats Adrik. In dragonborn language, Korak means Son of the Kingdom, while Adrik means weakness and worthless. This is why Adrik choose to adopt the name Korak before he became the Champion of the Dawn Republic. It is also a way for him to leave his past behind and work for his future.THE PERFORMANCE! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 16 at 02:37:43 Adrik Adrik is currently the Champion of the Dawn Republic. A failed assassination attempt against his father eventually forced Adrik to exile in the Dawn Republic. This gave Adrik a chance to start afresh and, through sheer determination to help rebuild the country after being devastated by the Lightfall event, the people made him the Champion. In Session 17, an assassination attempt after the Feast of Stone in Talis'Val left Adrik in a comatose state. With the assistance by the adventurers to find the Scroll of Greater Restoration in the Underdark, Adrik is later revived in Session 25. Korak Korak is currently the Wyrm King of Bresseras, succeeding his father who abdicated the throne due to old age. Appearance (left). Screenshot from [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hi-t54vgEvY "The Story So Far"].]] Both Adrik and Korak have scales that shine of two colours, red and gold. This is due to their parents having scales of different colour: the father having red scales and the mother having gold scales. Adrik wields a sword made of fallshard. Personality Although the title of the Champion is ceremonial, Adrik is held in high regard and is seen as a figurehead by the people. He holds the final decision of the Council of Guilds and is an advisor to the security forces of Talis'Val. Adrik originally stepped down after the Council of Guilds was formed, but the citizens of Talis'Val petitioned against his decision as they do not trust the guild masters.THE PERFORMANCE! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 16 at 02:33:57 Yet, he does not sees himself as a proper leader and intends to step down from power once he feels that the people can trust the Council. Guild leader Vincent respects him as a leader, but because Adrik is a warrior, he prefers that he leads the security of the capital instead.THE PERFORMANCE! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 16 at 02:20:40 Not much as known of Korak's personality but, based from stories told about him, it can be inferred that he is a cold and cruel individual who is highly prone to abusive violence. He seems to be both psychopathic and apathetic to those around him and seems to see himself as above others. He also seems to hold the practice of slavery in high regard not only maintaining it but also personally capturing his slaves in raid parties on villages. As such, it is predicted that under his rule Bresseras has maintained a steep moral decline. History :''See Also: Bresseras'' Centuries before the Lightfall, both chromatic and metallic dragons roam the desert lands. With it comes its own people, the dragonborns. The desert lands becomes Bresseras, a kingdom given by the dragons to the dragonborns. At first, the chromats and the metallics used to live together in harmony. However, the Demonic Invasion and the downfall of the metallics left the kingdom ruled solely by the chromats through democracy. Nonetheless, the metallics continue to rule their lands through traditional monarchy. The father of Adrik and Korak is the 1902nd Wyrm King, who is a greedy man that lusts for power and wealth. He will always take anything he likes, including the mother. The mother is a gold dragonborn, one of the servants to the King. She gave birth to a twin, Adrik and Korak, and were raised together. Adrik takes care of their mother, while Korak takes care of their father. This eventually leads to the father favouring Korak, and ill-treats Adrik and his mother. On one occasion, the father attempts to snatch a young girl from her family after Korak requests for a pretty wife. Upon witnessing it, Adrik had enough and kills one of the guards and, in rage, attempts to assassinate his father. The attempt fails, and Korak is arrested for treason. To cover up the fact that Korak killed a servant, the father puts the blame on Adrik. Adrik was initially sentenced to death. Instead, he used an ancient rite in Bresseras and successfully pleads for Trial by Combat. He is then taken into a combat arena, the same arena used by the tieflings to escape from slavery. Adrik mastered the arena for ten years and is crowned Master of the Arena, witnessed by his father and Korak, who is now the Wyrm King after the father abdicated his throne due to old age. Both the father and Korak are displeased. Adrik is then exiled to the Dawn Republic, just after the Lightfall. Now a free man, Adrik redeems himself by helping the people of the Dawn Republic. He goes around the country to battle against the evil and encourages the people to build settlements to protect themselves. After gaining enough allies, he formed his own party of heroes and founded the Dawn Republic, raising the capital of Talis'Val from the city ruins that once existed. When the people asked for his name, he tells them that he is Korak, choosing not to reveal his actual name. Relationships Their Family Adrik and his mother has been ill-treated by his father since birth. On the other hand, the father treats Korak well, even allowing him to be the next wyrm king. Jiutou Zhiji Jing :''See Also: Jiǔtóu's relationship with Korak the Champion and the dragonborns'' During the time Adrik was in the combat arena, Korak kept the six-year-old tiefling as a slave after killing her parents during a raid on a tiefling village in Bresseras. At the age of 13, the tiefling, Jiǔtóu, escapes from his slavery and seeks shelter at an elven monastery in the Dawn Republic. Jiǔtóu knows that her master's name is Korak and with scales of red and gold. When Adrik adopts the pseudonym of Korak upon becoming the Champion of the Dawn Republic, Jiǔtóu thought Adrik was the person that enslaved her and seeks to get revenge on him. This lead to a major misunderstanding when both Adrik and Jiǔtóu meet face to face in Session 15 just before the battle underneath the Black Valley Brewery. As Adrik is confused on Jiǔtóu accusing him as a murderer, Adrik invites Jiǔtóu and her companions into his office to clear up the misunderstanding. At first, when Adrik reveals his true self, Jiǔtóu thought he was lying. She later believes him when Adrik swore upon her parents' name that he is telling the truth. At this point, Jiǔtóu warms up to Adrik. Jiǔtóu now believes that her quest all along is now useless, yet, Adrik and Cam tells her that she can still get revenge on Korak in Bresseras. In Session 16, through a letter, only Jiǔtóu knows his real name; her companions still know him under his pseudonym Korak. During the reception before the Feast of Stone, both Jiǔtóu and Korak develops a friendly relationship, after Jiǔtóu walks up to him to thank him for the letter and have a chat. Korak tells her that he wish to step down as the Champion in order to return to Bresseras and get revenge on his brother Korak and hopefully save his mother. However, an assassination attempt after the Feast left Adrik in a comatose state. On knowing of a magical scroll that can revive him, Jiǔtóu and her companions, Cam, Elora and Trellimar, go and seek for the Scroll of Greater Restoration deep underneath Talis'Val. Jiǔtóu in particular is desperate for the Scroll as she wants to save her new friend Adrik, especially in Session 22 when they find the Scroll. They successfully revived him in Session 25. Trivia *Before it is revealed in Session 15 that Adrik has a twin brother, dungeon master Mark Hulmes has been dropping cryptic information that the Korak Jiǔtóu hates may not be the Korak that is ruling Dawn Republic.Conversation snippet from YouTube video "Welcome back, Jiutou" Tom Deane: "So...Korak from Talis'Val is the same Korak Jiutou has beef with, right?" combatbridgetsurge: "Yup, same guy" Yogscast Live: "Is it?" smug DM face References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons